Borrador De Memorias
by Maria Victoria Cullen
Summary: Ya han pasado 9 años desde la venida de los Vulturis ahora la vida de los Cullen es feliz, pero un día a Renesmee saliendo del instituto la arroya una furgoneta y hace que pierda la memoria desde hay la vida de los Cullen y los Stoessel cambia dastricamente
1. Chapter 1

Borrador de memorias:

Prologo: ya habían pasado 9 años desde la venida de los vulturis ahora la vida de todos los Cullen es tranquila hasta que un día ha Renesmee saliendo de clase la arroya una furgoneta y desde ese mismo instante la vida de Renesmee cambia drásticamente.

Pov Renesmee: Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, si ya se nombrecito algo raro pero bueno a mi mama se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de unir los nombres de mis abuelas y así salió Renesmee y pues mi segundo nombre pues por mi abuelo Charlie y mi otro abuelito Carlisle y eso formo Carlie

Bueno a mí me llaman Nessi o Ness ese apodo me lo dio mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Jacob black, Jacob dios lo extraño ase unos 4 años que nos vinimos de forks y él se tuvo que quedar ya que ahora es el alfa de una manda y Sam de la otra, extraño mucho la manada todos me trataban con privilegios y me fascinaba ya que era la niña de ahí pero ahora estamos en Canadá viviendo y ya no soy una niña soy una mujer o bueno eso espero.

Capítulo 1: en casa

Estaba lista para ir al colegio de aquí de Canadá ya que no me salve de ir a la prisión juvenil, como yo le digo estaba tartamudeando un canción hasta que me gruño el estómago el hambre me va a ganar algún día siempre se me olvida de que tengo que comer comida humana, aunque me gusta más la sangre pero eso punto y aparte tome mi bolso con mis cuadernos y baje las escaleras y en la sala estaban emmet y Rosalie demasiado cariñositos, yo solo sonríe y fue a ir a la cocina cuando Rosalie soltó una carcajada y se le montón en la piernas a mi tio emmet y el rio yo estaba viendo eso con cara de WTF y pensé "Esto va a ir a algo más comprometedor" cuando en ese bajo mi papa y pensé "Súper Edward al rescate" y el solo me miro y sonrió y vio lo que yo estaba viendo y dijo o más bien grito

-Oigan Renesmee esta acá dios valla a hacer esas cochinadas a una habitación no en medio de la sala donde todo el mundo pasa y los ve.

En eso a tía rose salto de las piernas de mi tio emmet y se cayó al suelo lo cual hiso que em se muera a carcajadas, bueno claro hipotéticamente él no puede morir.

Emmet en eso vio a mi papa y dijo –que celoso Edward, porque si es así ven amor mío- y se le fue acercando a mi papa caminando en forma muy sexi agarro a mi papa de la cintura y dijo- a ver mi amor un besito, a ver la boquita la boquita- hay no pude más y solté una carcajada y después de unos segundos todos los de la familia entrando muriéndose de carcajadas y mi mama miro a mi papa y dijo

- Edward si te volteaste a ese lado de la acera avisa antes y te damos una noche especial con emmet- mientras se partía de la risa

En eso todos no aguantamos y estallamos en carcajadas hasta Esme y Carlisle hasta que Edward se zafo del agarre de emmet y dijo- ya vasta emmet Ness va a empezar a creer que soy gay.

En eso no resistí la tentación y dije – hay ya vasta los 2- me hacer que le di un beso al mejilla a emmet y dije- adiós papa- luego fui adonde mi papa ice lo mismo y dije- adiós MAMA- el me miro con cara de WTF y todos estallaron en carcajadas incluyéndome, papa me miro y dijo- que es eso señorita como así que mama a mi dios yo soy un hombre – y emmet dijo- si MI hombre-y lo rodeo con los brazos en las cintura y yo dije- exacto SU hombre jajajaja- estaba que me quedaba sin aire de tanto reírme hasta que mi mama dijo- bueno no es por arruinar el momento a la parejita del año pero tenemos que ir a la escuela -yo asentí me despedí de todos y me marche a la escuela.

Capítulo 2: día en el instituto

Renesmee Pov

Llegue al instituto depues de unos segundo de estacionarme vi los coche de mi familia acercase no les tome importancia y vi que estaban mi 2 amigas esperándome una se llama Candelaria es alta pelo mono hasta la cintura, con ojos color azules y se viste muy bien algo parecido a mi tía Alice ,y la otra se Emma ella es más bajita pelo café oscuro crespo y algo alborotado lo cual le queda bien con unos ojos verdes hermosos y pues se viste como mi mama, le gusta estar cómoda con su ropa y casi no a la moda

Me acerque a ellas y las salude y cande me dijo – Hola Ness que más te estábamos esperando- yo la mire y le sonreí y dije- pues es que me quede hablando con mi familia esta mañana- rei al recordar a mi papa y ha emmet estaba pensado en eso hasta que vi que toda mi familia entro por la puerta y Emma dijo- oye no es por nada pero tú eres tan normal y pues tu familia están…rara nunca saludan y nunca hablan créeme no les conozco la voz a ninguno de ellos solo a ti pues me agrada-se quedó callada y luego dijo- oye una pregunta ellos son muy cariñosos entre ellos no es que no se siempre se les ven a unos cogidos de las manos y parecen más pareja que familia-eso me dejo helada que digo que hago y ya se huir no morir no que hago solo se me ocurrió decir esto con mi inteligencia tan grande

- ha! Pues yo no lo he notado, no sé por qué dices eso, pufff ello solo son familia nada más que eso

Ella me miro y asintió y cande dijo- bueno ya esto me aburrió vamos que se nos hacen tarde para ir a clases – ame a cande hoy que bien me salvo de esa situación tan incomoda


	2. Chapter 2

Borrador de memorias:

Prologo: ya habían pasado 9 años desde la venida de los vulturis ahora la vida de todos los Cullen es tranquila hasta que un día ha Renesmee saliendo de clase la arroya una furgoneta y desde ese mismo instante la vida de Renesmee cambia drásticamente.

Pov Renesmee: Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, si ya se nombrecito algo raro pero bueno a mi mama se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de unir los nombres de mis abuelas y así salió Renesmee y pues mi segundo nombre pues por mi abuelo Charlie y mi otro abuelito Carlisle y eso formo Carlie

Bueno a mí me llaman Nessi o Ness ese apodo me lo dio mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Jacob black, Jacob dios lo extraño ase unos 4 años que nos vinimos de forks y él se tuvo que quedar ya que ahora es el alfa de una manda y Sam de la otra, extraño mucho la manada todos me trataban con privilegios y me fascinaba ya que era la niña de ahí pero ahora estamos en Canadá viviendo y ya no soy una niña soy una mujer o bueno eso espero.

Capítulo 1: en casa

Estaba lista para ir al colegio de aquí de Canadá ya que no me salve de ir a la prisión juvenil, como yo le digo estaba tartamudeando un canción hasta que me gruño el estómago el hambre me va a ganar algún día siempre se me olvida de que tengo que comer comida humana, aunque me gusta más la sangre pero eso punto y aparte tome mi bolso con mis cuadernos y baje las escaleras y en la sala estaban emmet y Rosalie demasiado cariñositos, yo solo sonríe y fue a ir a la cocina cuando Rosalie soltó una carcajada y se le montón en la piernas a mi tio emmet y el rio yo estaba viendo eso con cara de WTF y pensé "Esto va a ir a algo más comprometedor" cuando en ese bajo mi papa y pensé "Súper Edward al rescate" y el solo me miro y sonrió y vio lo que yo estaba viendo y dijo o más bien grito

-Oigan Renesmee esta acá dios valla a hacer esas cochinadas a una habitación no en medio de la sala donde todo el mundo pasa y los ve.

En eso a tía rose salto de las piernas de mi tio emmet y se cayó al suelo lo cual hiso que em se muera a carcajadas, bueno claro hipotéticamente él no puede morir.

Emmet en eso vio a mi papa y dijo –que celoso Edward, porque si es así ven amor mío- y se le fue acercando a mi papa caminando en forma muy sexi agarro a mi papa de la cintura y dijo- a ver mi amor un besito, a ver la boquita la boquita- hay no pude más y solté una carcajada y después de unos segundos todos los de la familia entrando muriéndose de carcajadas y mi mama miro a mi papa y dijo

- Edward si te volteaste a ese lado de la acera avisa antes y te damos una noche especial con emmet- mientras se partía de la risa

En eso todos no aguantamos y estallamos en carcajadas hasta Esme y Carlisle hasta que Edward se zafo del agarre de emmet y dijo- ya vasta emmet Ness va a empezar a creer que soy gay.

En eso no resistí la tentación y dije – hay ya vasta los 2- me hacer que le di un beso al mejilla a emmet y dije- adiós papa- luego fui adonde mi papa ice lo mismo y dije- adiós MAMA- el me miro con cara de WTF y todos estallaron en carcajadas incluyéndome, papa me miro y dijo- que es eso señorita como así que mama a mi dios yo soy un hombre – y emmet dijo- si MI hombre-y lo rodeo con los brazos en las cintura y yo dije- exacto SU hombre jajajaja- estaba que me quedaba sin aire de tanto reírme hasta que mi mama dijo- bueno no es por arruinar el momento a la parejita del año pero tenemos que ir a la escuela -yo asentí me despedí de todos y me marche a la escuela.

Capítulo 2: día en el instituto

Renesmee Pov

Llegue al instituto depues de unos segundo de estacionarme vi los coche de mi familia acercase no les tome importancia y vi que estaban mi 2 amigas esperándome una se llama Candelaria es alta pelo mono hasta la cintura, con ojos color azules y se viste muy bien algo parecido a mi tía Alice ,y la otra se Emma ella es más bajita pelo café oscuro crespo y algo alborotado lo cual le queda bien con unos ojos verdes hermosos y pues se viste como mi mama, le gusta estar cómoda con su ropa y casi no a la moda

Me acerque a ellas y las salude y cande me dijo – Hola Ness que más te estábamos esperando- yo la mire y le sonreí y dije- pues es que me quede hablando con mi familia esta mañana- rei al recordar a mi papa y ha emmet estaba pensado en eso hasta que vi que toda mi familia entro por la puerta y Emma dijo- oye no es por nada pero tú eres tan normal y pues tu familia están…rara nunca saludan y nunca hablan créeme no les conozco la voz a ninguno de ellos solo a ti pues me agrada-se quedó callada y luego dijo- oye una pregunta ellos son muy cariñosos entre ellos no es que no se siempre se les ven a unos cogidos de las manos y parecen más pareja que familia-eso me dejo helada que digo que hago y ya se huir no morir no que hago solo se me ocurrió decir esto con mi inteligencia tan grande

- ha! Pues yo no lo he notado, no sé por qué dices eso, pufff ello solo son familia nada más que eso

Ella me miro y asintió y cande dijo- bueno ya esto me aburrió vamos que se nos hacen tarde para ir a clases – ame a cande hoy que bien me salvo de esa situación tan incomoda


End file.
